


Always by your side

by Giselle_Winchester, lunawolfstarlovegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Baby Harry, Baby everyone :), Dolores is a bitch, Dolores will play no part in this fic, Draco Malfoy is redeemed, Drarry, Everyone lived, Friendship, Gay Sex, Golden Trio, Hermione gets good sex ;), I Love You All, I have a terrible grammar, Kinky, Marauders, Multi, Welcome, dramione - Freeform, fred and hedwig are alive, fuck Voldemort, lgbtq+, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giselle_Winchester/pseuds/Giselle_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolfstarlovegood/pseuds/lunawolfstarlovegood
Summary: Fred is alive. And Remus and Sirius and James and Lily. Peter never betrayed them, he stayed a good friend, he was never consumed by fear. Harry can go to school and actually enjoy the classes and his friends and his teachers. He doesn't’ have to be the savior, he doesn’t fight with Draco because there is not hatred, they are all friends.  Harry can think about the future and he has no anxiety, he loves his parents and his uncles and his friends and he loves his life, he would never trade it for anything. Everyone lived and Harry is only Harry, and that is okay.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actually well-written fanfic so don't judge. I am writing this with a friend who is waiting for her invitation to make her account but as soon as she has it I will start putting her as my co-author. Also, I would love if you guys write comments of what you thought and some feedback. I will be getting the help of one of my favorite writers. She is currently writing a Drarry fanfic called "I do what I want" check it out!!! It's amazing.
> 
> *Also, I know that only dead eaters called Voldemort Dark Lord and I am just too lazy to change it now so just ignore it*

October 31st, 1981

Peter was rocking back and forth in front of the fireplace. His body was shaking due to the freezing waters he was pushed to just a few minutes ago. It was Halloween and Remus and he was talking near a lake in a small random town in muggle London. They wanted to talk and although they knew that they were being watched in the muggle world too, they needed to get away just for a couple of hours. Remus was at Peter’s flat first hour in the morning and made them apparate in front of a lake. 

“I used to come here with my mom when dad was mad at me. She would bring a blanket and a basket with snacks and we would sit by the lake and tell jokes. Dad never came here with us, it was our secret place.” 

Peter looked around and thought it could have been a beautiful place in the summer. But the winter had killed it all, and although it looked highly preserved and flawless, it was extremely sad. He knew that Remus’ dad loved him, but there were times in which sorrow manipulated the man, abducting him from the present. He couldn’t stand being in the same room with his son, not because he didn’t love him but because of the reminder that his baby boy was a werewolf, and that his life would never be the same. Peter’s heart clenched for his friend; another worry to add to his life. 

Remus waved his wand a little, mumbling something under his breath. “Protego Maxima.” He turned his head towards Peter and nodded. Peter raised his wand too and began casting the protective charms he could remember. 

“Muffliato,” said Peter, pointing towards a tree. 

“Not like that Peter, you have to point your wand at the sky so it creates a sound wave around us. You point at the tree, but the tree cannot hear us,” said Remus, with a tone of irritation. He knew Peter was not the best, at well, anything. But he needed to focus so the spells would work properly, otherwise, they could get caught.  
Peter and Remus cast some spells for a couple of minutes, Peter casting Muffliato, and Remus casting more complex charms. When they’re done they both sit on the freezing ground, not caring about the cold. 

“Do you think that we can make it Remy? I mean, do you really believe we will make it through all this mess?” Peter asked him, staring at the white blasting snow. Maybe, just maybe, the gods that the muggles prayed to would help them this time. Maybe, The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name would just vanish. Maybe Peter would have the courage to toughen up and fight for the ones he loved.

“Well Wormtail, I normally would list the percentages, the probabilities, and the various scenarios, and then I would just, add it all up. But this time, I think we just have to do what muggles do when something is out of their hands.” Remus answered. 

“Wildly shout at the sky and treat others like if they were nothing?” Muggles could be so odd sometimes.

Remus laughed, throwing rocks at the frozen lake, making small holes. He summoned a chocolate bar that was on a coffee table at his flat. He took a bite and offered Peter some. 

“No Peter, we just wait. Wait for the worst.” Remus said with a hopeless pitiful tone. He had hope for a long time, but he had also not seen his best friend Prongs and Lily for months. He had fallen into a mist of depression and apathy, the fear of losing those who he loved, forever. 

Peter took the chocolate bar and ate some. It was a really good bar, French chocolate. Sirius had given Remus a whole pack of chocolate from different parts of the world for his birthday. It should be over by now but the werewolf only ate some of it for special occasions. Peter turned to look at Remus. His cheeks were red and puffy and his eyes were swollen from crying. Maybe he had a fight with Sirius before picking Peter up. There were also shades of purple and blue brushed under his eyes. Peter’s heart broke a little more if that could be possible. He could be shaded and hated by anyone, but his friends meant the world to him and he would never do anything to hurt them. He wanted to see Lily and Prongs safe and sound. He wanted Harry to have a long, happy life. He wanted Remus and Sirius to sort their recent issues out, he wanted to attend to a lovely and peaceful wedding. He wanted to grow old with his best mates, he wanted Voldemort to die. But right now, he would have to settle with trying to cheer his friend.

“What if we wait for the best Remy?” He smiled at him with chocolate on his teeth. He offered Moony the best smile that he could, but he could feel pieces of sorrow scaping, tears rolling down his cheeks. “What if just hope that things will just work out for us? It’s better than self-destructing our souls by thinking we’ll die.” 

Remus ran his fingers down his hair. It was all tangled and full of small braids that Sirius had done this morning playing around in bed. He smiled at his mate hugging and kissing him. Peter was a golden cinnamon roll and he was right. They would hope for the best, it had to get better, It just had to. 

After a couple of minutes of crying and laughing, they both stood up with their butts wet for the snow and started walking around the lake. Peter was finishing the rest of the chocolate bar that Moony had kindly given to him, even though it was his ultimate favorite. Meanwhile, Remus was casting more protecting charms, just to be safe. 

“Moony, do you have any idea where Lily and James are? I mean, I’ve been thinking about if for a while now, and I think they are definitely and the Leaky Cauldron. Just think about it, why would the Order place them where…” 

“What, come on Wormtail! You seriously don’t think that the Order would do something so idiotic, do you? James and Lily are hiding in a secret place, where You-Know-Who would never imagine to look for them. It’s genius really.” Remus interrupted Peter with an exasperated tone. His friend was lovely but he could be a little dumb sometimes. To think that the Order would do such a stupid thing. Luckily he knew exactly where his best mate was. Kingsley had decided together with James and Lily that the secret was safe with Remus. 

“Well, I’m sorry okay? I just wanted to talk about something.” Peter said almost offended by his friend’s defensive answer. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that Peter. I just think that, well, you need to think a little more. You don’t want to get all worried about something that is not really happening like you think it is.” Remus replied getting close to his friend giving him a reassuring smile.

Peter tried to smile back but he became awkward and stiff. He took some small steps away Remus and stopped at the edge of the lake. Remus noticed his friend’s change right away and followed his moves. 

“You uh, don’t happen to know where, uh, they are right Moony?” Peter started shaking and little pearls of sweat appeared on his temple.

Remus shifted his weight uncomfortably to his right leg. Why would Peter ask that? He knew that was worried about Lily and James and little Harry but he also knew that he was not allowed to even mention the subject. It was top secret. 

“Well, I do know Wormtail. Kingsley told me a couple of weeks ago. But I can’t tell anyone.” His breathing became heavy, tension surrounding him. He let out a breath that hit Peter’s neck, the cold air visible due to the freezing temperature. 

“Oh, because I was just wondering if you could tell me where our friends are,” Peter took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. It’s okay, you are not doing anything wrong. It’s okay. He told himself.

“I can’t tell you Wormtail, but I swear they are safe, and before we know, everything will be fine.” Peter heard Remus’s voice from the back of his neck. Okay Peter, just say it. Just say what has been on your mind lately, Remus said on his head.

Peter turned to face Remus, a fake grin on his face, trying to ease the tension. “Wouldn’t it be better if we just told, uh, You- Know-Who where they are?” He began to shake more impetuously, fear biting his bones and making him forget how to breathe.

Remus couldn’t believe what Peter had said. Why would he say something so stupid, why? He was getting angry, really, really, angry. The wolf inside him felt trapped and wanted to climb out. To defend his pack, the feral animal felt the open threat that Peter had said. Remus couldn’t imagine what was going on Peter’s head. He was trying to keep the wolf under control, to not let it dominate him. It’s okay, calm down. Nothing is happening, I’m getting it wrong. Give him a chance to explain. 

Peter saw Remus’s eyes turning black, but the shade of liquid darkness was gone in a flash. His friend was trying to keep the wolf inside, not giving in to his emotions. It was better if he talked fast. If he explained. But Peter had no idea how to explain that it was just for the best to tell Voldemort where his friends were at. He thought that maybe if Lily and Prongs could talk about it, maybe the Dark Lord could understand that they and little Harry were innocent. They didn’t want any trouble.

“I’m just saying that maybe, um, if the Dark Lord could see in person how Harry is innocent, he would just stop chasing them. And if he decides to take Harry’s life, um, maybe he will let Lily and James live.” Peter said as fast as he could, tripping on the words and not really getting what he just said. But while he was waiting for his friend to answer, he felt Remus’s hands pushing him to the lake.

It all happened too fast, and even if Peter had figured what his friend was about to do, his werewolf strength was too much for his skinny, languid arms. The last thing that Peter saw before falling into the lake, was Remus furious face, he saw a tear scrolling down his friend’s cheek. Under the water, Peter saw Moony apparating in front of him, letting him decide his own fate. 

Peter struggled against the freezing waters, trying to swim to the surface. His limbs were numb and he could no longer feel his brain working, telling his arms and legs to move. But the human body will do whatever it takes to survive, it’s part of its nature. Peter swam back to the top and got out of the lake just to be welcomed by the ice cutting snow and glacial air; if he didn’t hurry up he could die of frostbite. He looked for his wand to try a heating spell, but he could not find it. He took a glimpse at the hole in the water and he saw a little brown stick and the bottom of the lake. 

Damn. 

He dragged his petrified body to a near tree and lied his back on the trunk. He pulled his long iced legs to his chest and started rocking back and forth, trying to get his body to warm up. What have you done Peter, you are so stupid. Nobody will love you, they will never forgive you. 

It had been a couple of minutes before Peter fell asleep, with his lips mulberry. His mind playing tricks on him, visions fogging his eyes. Visions of werewolves running, and a woman crying.

\---------

Remus apparated at his flat. His steps were firm, anger building inside of him, making him shake. He had just pushed one of his best friends to a frozen lake. He wanted to feel guilty, he genuinely wanted to feel like he cared that Peter could die, but he didn't. How could Wormtail think of such a wicked thing? Prongs and Lily trying to put some sense into Voldemort? The Dark Lord forgiving the lives of his friends by killing Harry only? Yeah sure, as if Voldemort could even think of such a thing. The man, (if you could call him that, had not an ounce of mercy in his body. Remus was enraged, he could barely think straight. He walked towards the small living room and sat on the edge of the leather couch. He started crying, not caring about the nasal fluids coming out of his nose. His tears and sweat were everywhere, giving him the aura of someone who had been in a funeral just a few minutes ago. Well, his life had been nothing but a funeral in the last months. There was nothing to be entirely happy for. It was just so unfair. He could understand if he was the one that had to die, he was a beast. Someone who didn't deserve to live. But Harry? His cub, his best mate's son, his little teddy bear with big green eyes and a mess of black hair. And Lily and Prongs? Why them? They had such a live ahead of this mess. They were all supposed to raise Harry, with love and compassion. Not rushing, not hiding, not pretending that they were playing hide and seek. Harry was meant to be someone happy. He was supposed to go to school and make friends and learn about magic. He was supposed to be a hardcore feminist just like Lily and the best prankster just like James. He was supposed to grow to ride Sirius motorcycle and go to clubs with him. He was supposed to drink tea and eat chocolate with Remus, he had so many things to tell Harry. How he was so loved, that his parents would die for him. How Sirius's family were a bunch of idiots that hated him, how Lily was rejected by her own sister. How Peter's mom expected her son to be a flop and an outsider, how Remus himself was a monster. Harry needed to know that they would all raise him with all the things they lacked when little. Harry was meant to live. And so as Lily and James. 

His sobs became louder and louder. Not only was he mad at Peter and his wicked ideas, he was mad at the world. At fate, at destiny, at Merlin, at the moon, at the muggles' gods. He was mad at himself. It was so unfair. So deadly unfair. He was crying his lungs out when he felt a hand resting gently on his shoulder. Sirius was drawing circles on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"What's the matter Moony? Is something wrong?" Sirius said, anguish and concern in his tone.

Remus had woken up early that morning to take a walk with Wormtail, and Sirius was left behind with an irritating 'you can follow me all the time'. But he had time to sort his thoughts out, he was willing to talk about it with Remus, but he did not expect to see him like this. To see him defeated. 

Remus remained silent, but Sirius was not one to drop things so easily. 

"Come on love, you can tell me. I'm here for you remember?" He sat next to him and waited patiently. 

After a few breathes, Remus turned to look and Sirius. His face was red and full of tears, mucus, and sweat. Sirius stood up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He could have cast a cleaning spell but he wanted to take care of his Moony. He returned to the quiet living room and cleaned Remus's face, kneeling in front of him. 

"Have you ever just felt so angry that you could just go and kill someone and feel nothing?" Sirius's laughed a little and answered at Remus's question.

"Everyday of my life Moony, why do you ask?" 

"No, I mean, at this whole bullshit. At this Harry-will-defeat-you know who-and-we-will-all-be-saved thing. It just makes me so, so, angry. He is just a baby." 

"Oh, in that case, yes. But with more intensity. I feel like the world his playing a prank on us. Finally taking revenge for all those years of losing against our jokes. But no matter what I do, I can't find it funny, nor I can find it real." Sirius took Remus's hand and squeezed it with sympathy. 

"I wish it could be a terrible, wicked prank. But is not. This is real and it is happening. Our best friend is out there alone with Lily and Harry, who are probably mortified. And we are here, going for walks and drinking and crying. We have the privilege to cry out loud for fuck's sake." He began shaking. He could feel the wolf taking over, wanted to kill anyone who would threaten his cub and his friends. His family.

"Okay love, try to calm down. You don't want to go all wolfy and destroy our flat now, do you?" Remus nodded and tried to relax. "Now, we know one thing. No matter where they are if they can make noise or not, they are safe. And we just hold onto that, okay?" 

Sirius began to rub Remus's arm. Gently, going back and forth, trying to soothe him. He then moved his hand to the tense neck of lover and massage it a little. While humming praises and reassuring words to Remus, he could feel his body heating up in arousal. He was touched-starved, this past few weeks had been so stressing for the both of them, that they never had time for anything but fighting. His lips were hungry, they were craving for Moony's taste. He needed the love and peace that physical love could offer. But Remus was unstable, he needed to think about him and put his own need aside. 

"Tell me what happened Moony. Tell me all of it." And Remus did. He told Sirius about Peter's stupid comments, about how he genauinly thought it has better to turn their friends over to Voldemort. He told him how he had pushed Peter into the lake, not caring that the boy couldn't swim.

"Wait, you know where they are? And you haven't told me?" Sirius felt betrayed and hurt. But he was excited too, he was one step closer to see Prongs and Evans. And Harry, obviously.

"I can't tell you, so please just drop it. I'm gonna take a shower. When I'm out maybe we could eat something and cuddle. I need to touch you Sirius." Remus stood up and locked himself in the bathroom.

Not caring about Remus telling him that he wanted to cuddle, Sirius stood up and grabbed the cigarettes that were on the counter. He lit up one and took a long drag. Smoking calmed him down, since Remus was to annoyed at him lately to help him trhough his anxiety attacks. His relationship was not dying, it just couldn't die, but it was frozen. He had promised Lily to quit before they left, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't know what was sadder, to slowly kill his body or knowing that he didn't care. 

He was almost done with the second cigarette when a patronus went through the door, stopping in front of the flat. The patronus spoke, Kingsley's powerful voice filling every corner of the flat. 

"Rumors say that The One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated. Remus you must take the Potters to a safe place in case the rumors are fake." Kinsgley's patronus disappeared right before Remus walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and wet hair. Sirius was shaking, his cigarette still interwined between his fingers. 

"What was that? Was that Kingsley? What did the message say?" Remus stared at Sirius impatiently.

Sirius dropped his cigarette and pressed his boot on it. 

"They are in Godric's Hollow aren't they?" he said. Remus didn't look up, he had made the unbrakeable vow. If he talked about it, he who die. 

"They never left, did they? I've been thinking about for months. It makes sense, doesn't it Moony?" Remus couldn't even blink to let Sirius he was right, but he just remained quiet, he knew Padfoot would recognize is silence. After all, they had been together since they were children, thye knew each other from head to toes.

Sirius let a small noise come out of his mouth, more like a gutural feral noise. They were in Godric's Hollow.

"Go find Peter, bring him here. Make sure he is warm and safe Remus," he said turning to look at his boyfriend. He apparated without a warning, leaving Remus confused and scared. 

The last thing on Sirius head was a yellow floor and a dead garden.

\------------  
James was cuddling Lily, trying to make her crying stop when someone knocked the door. Lily stood up and started sobbing louder, shaking impetuously. Her eyes were red and swollen, the result of hours of crying. James closed his eyes for what it felt like years, and kissed his lover's forehead, 

"I love you, okay?" James smiled at the warm touch Lily’s skin had on his lips. She was beautiful, and he didn’t even had to look at her to know it. Lily shook her head. 

"No, please stay with me, please."

James made an attempt to stand up but Lily took a hold of him not letting him move. But James was way stronger than her and although he didn’t want to hurt her, he shook her hand off. He stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, saying a goodbye to Harry under his breath. His child was in his nursery but there was no time to go and say a properly goodbye, this was it. Be brave son, I love you. He said under his breath.

Lily ran behind him and pulled him into a hug that almost made James fall. Her sobs had stopped but her shaking was just as intense as before. He returned the hug and put his arms around her waist. She was beautiful, even when she was crying. The knocking became more loud and impatient. The person started yelling 'open the door now!' and this made Lily cry again. 

"I have to go, we need to know. We need to be ready." James used all the strength he had inside of him to pull Lily away, he wanted to kiss her for what could be the last time, but he knew that if he laid his lips on hers, he could never stop. He walked out of the room without looking at the door with an H on it, there was so little time. He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the principal door, he stared at the void for another second when someone knocked again. Startled, James told himself that he needed to be brave, but he still panicked. He took a deep breath, his eyes watering when he open the door. 

Immediately and almost too fast for him to get ready, someone came in and jump into his arms making him fall on the floor. James tried to get the person off him but he wouldn't let go, he thought he was being attacked when he catched the smell of the person on top of him. Cigarettes and firewhiskey, wet dog, and lotion. Sirius Black was hugging James Potter with every fiber of his body, refusing to let go. His best mate was still alive, he knew the rumors were fake, there was no bloody way James and Lily were gone before they got to defeat Voldemort. 

James started crying and hugged Sirius back. He was so afraid that the person knocking brought news about You-Know-Who or that in the worst case, it was the Dark Lord himself, but he never thought he would see his friend again. Sirius broke the hug after a few minutes of sobs and weak smiles. 

"Padfoot, you are okay. I am so relieved," said James. Sirius stood up and offered his hand to James who took it without flinching. 

"You were worried about me? Prongs I was mortified about you and Evans. I have good news, great news actually." He stopped and breathed a couple of times, trying to calm himself, he was so agitated for the journey to James's house. 

It had been awful. He was smoking his lungs out when Kingsley's patronus gave him the news. Sirius stood up immediately and apparated, ignoring Moony's questions and, but he was far gone by the time he reasoned what he was doing. He was distracted, his mind telling him that he had lost his best mate or that the rumors were fake. He apparated in the cemetery of the town, and he started running like if he had never smoked a cigarette before, cursing himself for not focusing enough to apparate in front of James's house. He ran blocks before he saw the bench of the house, full of tangled flowers and lilies decorating the front door.

He tried openeing the door but it was charmed. Not even Alohomora opened it.He knocked and knocked and when his fists began bleeding because the charms were haxing him, he started yelling.

Until James open the door. His best mate, his prank partner, his brother, he was alive. He jumped into his arms and he swore to Merlin that he would never ever let go of him, he would never let James alone when he most needed him. James wrestled at the beginning but then he felt him sniffing at him, which he found ironic because he was the dog. Prongs recognized him and he knew that it was his mate. He embraced him and Sirius felt some sort of reassurance that everything would be fine. That him and Moony and Evans, Prongs, and Harry, and the entire wizarding world would be okay at last.

"Well, tell me. What is it?" James was growing impatient, he needed to know what had happened and he needed to know now. Sirius smiled widely showing his perfect white teeth. 

"He's gone." As Sirius said those two words, James felt a weight off his shoulders. 

It was over, it was finally over. All the fights he had with Lily, and the lies, and the secrets, the frenetic paranoia and the sleepless night. He would never have the feeling of intense sorrow and pain every time he would look at Harry; his son and his wife were safe. They were all finally safe. Nothing was ever going to separate them, not Voldemort, not fear, not death. 

James looked to the roof and started crying, shedding tears of joy and releasing all the anxiety the last few months had brought him. When the crying stop, the laughter came. Loud and powerful, cheerful and electric. Sirius laughed with his friend, knowing that no matter what not even death would tear them apart. 

Lily was upstairs, in Harry's nursery, near his bed. She was aghast and anxious, trying to calm herself down. She reached for Harry, who was asleep. She sat on the yellow floor. Sirius and Remus had helped them to decorate Harry's nursery for what it seemed like ages ago. ( Nobody was supposed to know where they wher hiding, so they told everyone that they had moved houses. Remus thought it was genious, to make everyone believe they were going to stay there but then moved to a "safer" place.)

She didn't know why they wanted to paint the nursery floor yellow, but she let them after Peter told her that yellow was the color of joy and hope. She wanted Harry to have those things in life. Lily begin rocking Harry back and forth, whispering pleas to whatever greater power was out there. She was kissing Harry's head when she heard the numb sound of someone falling, following wrestling noises. Her heart was beating like a scared wild horse, she thought it would come out of her chest. She hurried to stand up and lock the door, like if that could stop a wizard but she needed to do it. Lily begin crying again, making her baby wake up. She looked down at him to find that his green emerald eyes were already staring at her. 

'Beautiful' she said. 'You are so beautiful and so very loved. ' she managed to say between sobs. Harry moved towards her breasts and tilted his mouth open, he was hungry, but Lily couldn't breastfeed him right now. 

It was not the time, she needed to make sure they were safe. She stood up and with Harry still in her arms, she unlocked the door and walked downstairs. She was scared, Merlin, she was terrified. 

But she never thought she would see James and Sirius cracking up and holding hands, crying and hugging. Lily was not ready for the way James yelled 'He's gone!' to her. She was not prepared for the way James turned to look at her, or the way her husband and friend ran to embrace her into a strong and warm hug that she wished could last forever. 

"Evans, let me hold Harry. It looks like the poor kid is being choked by the three of us." Sirius said when they finally broke the hug.

Lily had the strangest look on her face. It was a mix of relief, fear, and joy. Harry was now crying, maybe out of hunger or for being uncomfortable for the crowdy hug he was pulled to. Sirius took him to the kitchen and started looking for food. The moron still didn't get that Harry needed liquids, but she didn't care. It was all going to be fine. 

James pulled her close to him and kissed her passionetly. He broke the kiss just a few second before kissing her neck.

"It appears that I will be always by your side." Lily laughed and hugged her husband. He was right.


	2. Family meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Everyone gets together and spends some quality time. The Potters will have an unexpected visit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, I do hope there are fewer typos here... Y'all enjoy it. I know that we will probably have like four readers but I really don't do it for that. All I want, all WE want, is to write the life that they deserved. The life that Harry would've have enjoyed.* 
> 
> Thank you to our amazing beta XxTheDarkLordxX for helping with this story.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, this is how it would go.

 

*This is the cast that we want our characters to be pictured as hahaha, we hope you all like them. Many of them are already known by the fandom*

Remus, Moony, Remy the smart ass

 

Sirius, Padfoot, Queen of drama

 

Peter, Wormtail, my shy and scared cinnamon roll

James, Padfoot, gorgeous prince of Gryffindor

Lily, Evans, Queen of feminism, hardcore witch

 

The morning sounds soothed Remus's sensitive ears.

Birds singing, their melodies melting with the warm light of the sun.  The sky was clear, and the Potter's house never looked more beautiful. Their garden was breathtaking, every flower blossoming at the call of the sun. The world was at ease, and so was everyone inside of the house. After the incidents of the night before, everyone wanted to be together. Sirius went back to the flat to get Remus and a very timid looking Peter. By then, the news that Voldemort was dead was publically known. The world was celebrating, but in Godric's Hollow, peace was reigning.The marauders were sleeping in Harry's nursery. Remus was sitting, wrapped in blankets like a burrito, on the burgundy bean bag that Lily got for Harry the week before he was born. It was just easier for Harry to sleep there, and he loved it. On the floor, Peter was sleeping in the corner next to the door in a fetal position. James and Lily were spooning in a mess of blankets and pillows, arms and legs tangled together. Sirius was inside Harry's small bed, his arms protecting his godson's delicate body, almost to the point of crushing him. His legs were folded, trying to fit in the wooden square. Everyone was sleeping, resting from the fear and anxiety that had consumed their lives for the past few months. Remus was breathing in the scent of pack and family.  

Out of the blue, an abrupt noise woke everyone up. Sirius's weight had broken the little bed into pieces. He didn't remember climbing into the bed, he just wanted to be with Harry. As soon as he fell, Lily woke up and let out a sharp noise, almost feral.

"Harry! No, please stop." It took her a few seconds to deduce that they were not being attacked by death eaters. James woke up just a few seconds after Lily did and started looking for his son.

"I got him! He is safe. I got him, Evans!" Sirius said, holding Harry with both hands up above his head.

Remus and Peter were both awake now, but still drunk in sleep, watching everything  happen without moving. Remus had been avoiding eye contact, or any type of contact with Peter, since yesterday.  He had locked himself in the bathroom several times when he saw Peter trying to approach him, not going out until Sirius would knock on the door.  His boyfriend had to tell everyone that he felt a little sick from the overwhelming news. Lies, lies, and betrayal.

Lily sighed in relief and took Harry in her arms. She started kissing his head and patting his back. "Harry," she said in her most delicate tone of voice, "I love you."  

James walked towards Lily and embrace his wife and son in a protective, almost possessive hug. The two of them stayed there, hugging each other and Harry, relieved and giving thanks that they had more time together. The rest of their lives.  

"Group hug!" Sirius yelled, not caring about the pieces of wood on the floor. He ran to his friends and hugged them with all his strength. "I love you so much family, so so much." he mumbled as he turned his head and looked to Remus.

"Moony, Remy, love of my life." he broke the hug and ran to Remus, throwing himself on top on him. "How I missed you, I love you to the moon and back, get it?" He started laughing at his own joke, placing kisses on Remus's face. Remus rolled his eyes but hugged him fiercely before kissing him back.

"I have no idea where he gets that energy so early in the morning." Lily remarked, handing their son to James. She walked to Peter and kneeled before him. "Hey sweetie pie, are you hungry?" she said, playing with Peter's hair. Peter was drowning in guilt. He couldn't deal with Lily been nice to him. He didn't even want to come, he knew he didn't deserve his friends. Before he could answer Remus spoke out.

"I'm starving." Remus said, his voice husky and deep. He tried to stand up but Sirius had fallen asleep again. He took his baby Padfoot in his arms and carried him. Almost immediately, Sirius's legs wrapped around his waist and his head hid under Remus’s chin.

Everyone left the room quietly and went to different places. Remus was downstairs helping James fix some breakfast, still carrying Sirius. Lily had gone to change her son and Peter was helping Lily choose a jumper for Harry. His cold, shaky hands were touching the different soft fabrics of the clothes. Purple and pink jumpers, orange and burgundy. Some with an ‘H’ on them, others just plain. Peter walked around the room, touching everything. The toys, the small story books, the drawers and the pictures of his friends in the wall. How could he have thought about sacrificing Harry for his friends? He loved Harry, but fear could do terrible things to him. It made him think and do stupid stuff. He should stay away from his friends, from Harry. He should disappear from their lives. He was a monster, a traitor. Peter's head started spinning around, anxiety filling his body, making him go stiff. His heart became a ticking grenade, and his pulse went up. He was at the edge of tears when Lily's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Peter, are you okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and hugged him from the back. She was still holding Harry in diapers. Peter remained silent, still stiff as a corpse, holding his breath.

"I know you are still scared but nothing is going to happen to Harry. He is safe now, we all are. Take a deep breath, come on. In and out." Peter relaxed a little and breathed just like she instructed. Harry's hand moved towards his face and started slapping him softly, trying to get his attention.

"Womtai, Womtai. " Harry managed to say in his baby voice. His smile made Peter's knees go weak. He took a step back, but before Lily could notice, he pulled a random dark green jumper and handed it to her.

"I think, uh, I think this one could, um," Lily took the jumper and changed Harry on his dresser mat. Once she was done, she took Peter's hand and led him downstairs. She put Harry in the colorful walker that her mom had given them when Harry was born. As soon as she left him, Harry started moving the walker into the living room, stopping occasionally to stare at his mom or uncles.

The kitchen and living room were a culinary mist of sausages, beans, and fried toast. James was at the stove multitasking between the eggs, tomatoes, and potatoes. Remus was arranging the table, slowly placing the glasses and plates, carrying a very sleepy and lazy Sirius, who was now awake. The soft stomach rumblings didn't fool Remus's werewolf ears. But he still let him, soaking in his scent. He had missed the old Sirius terribly.

"Hey, love of my life, light to my darkness." James walked towards Lily and kissed her, placing his hands on her waist and butt. His ridiculous cute approach made Lily giggle like a five-year-old. God, how they loved each other. As soon as the kiss got heated James broke the contact, laughing of pure joy, and went to check the eggs.

Lily opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and orange juice. "Remus, could you make some coffee, please?" she said.

Remus stopped in front of the machine that made coffee and stared for a couple seconds until he gave up. "I can't do it, Lily. Why is your house full of muggle things? The coffee summoner machine and the frodge, and the"

"It's called fridge Moony," James interrupted him and laughed a little. He couldn't stop laughing and smiling like a fool. "and we have them because I like them, they're fascinating. Oh, Peter would you mind putting on a record?"

Peter walked slowly towards the box that had all the records and chose one. He raised his wand and placed the vinyl on the player, not really caring how the muggle thing worked.

The slow and sad ballad started filling the atmosphere. The song had played for no more than a few seconds when Sirius jumped from  Remus’s arms and stopped the player. 

"The Flame? Really, Peter? Have I not taught you nothing?" Sirius changed the vinyl and pressed the red button. "This is not a funeral." He said seriously.

Everyone sat on the table when James placed what could have been the most British breakfast ever on the table. Lily put Harry on the tall chair and handed him a  biscuit to play with while she stirred his oatmeal. James sat next to his wife, facing Remus and Sirius, Peter to his left. And to Peter's "bad luck", he was in front of Harry, not  daring to give the child a look. The instruments on the song made everyone more cheerful, except Peter. Sirius was singing with his mouth full of food. 

_ “Come on Eileen!”  _ They all sang at the same time, James using his fork as an electric guitar.

That was how the morning went for the Marauders. Good food, good music, good love. 

\--------

Sirius opened the letter with no gentleness, ripping the envelope and throwing it to the floor. He read the long cursive letter and threw it in a pile of papers on his right.

“Well, some woman named Felicity Pritchard is so glad you guys were not killed yesterday.”

“Throw it to the  _ Unknown People _ pile.” Lily said in a monotone voice. It was nice that Felicity wrote the letter, but she was not the only one. Lily was sitting on the floor with Harry playing on her lap. She had letters all around her. She would read the letter and throw it to the designated pile it belonged to.

Everyone was doing the same thing. Peter was at the window, receiving all the owls and the letters. He would then put them on the table where James, Remus, Lily and Sirius would open them, read them and throw them to the different piles.

“Pat Pennelegion,” James said with a mock in his voice. He laughed almost too loudly. “Why would you name your kid like that, I mean, his last name is already kinda…”

“Featherbrain?” said Remus, who threw a letter to the  _ Neighbors _ pile. “It means silly.” He said when James was about to ask what that word meant.

Sirius let a sigh out and threw himself to the floor. Everyone kept doing the open-read-pile system. Sirius moved a little and let out a louder sigh, but no one paid him any attention. He took a deep breath and let out a very needy and loud sigh that lasted too long.

“Yes honey, what do you need?” Remus said without looking up.

“I’m bored. Can’t we just look for the people we know and trash the rest?” He said, sitting down. His long charcoal hair was covering his pouty face.

“No, Padfoot. We read them all, and we take them to the attic. Not a single one is to be trash or to be unread. These people took the time to write a letter to us, they are happy and relieved that we were not slaughtered.” James stood up and took the enormous pile of  _ Unknown People  _ to the attic.

“That is so mature of you Prongs.” Answered Sirius, with a bullheaded tone.

They kept going for a while but Sirius was on the edge. He crawled to where Lily and Remus were sitting and threw himself in the middle. “ I. Can’t. Do. It. Anymore.”  His body messing up the  _ Family _ and  _ Friends _ pile. Harry let out a small laugh at Sirius and moved to Remus’s legs, crawling over his uncle. 

“McGonagall wrote one.” Remus said, lifting the letter, and taking his cub in his arms.

“Give me that Moony.” Sirius stood up, took the letter and jumped to the couch.

Lily stood up and sat next to him. James came back from the attic and sat on the couch too.

“ _ Dear Lily and James, _ ” read Sirius at loud. “  _ I am more than joyful to hear the news of the defeat of Voldemort. But I am incredibly grateful to know that both you and your baby are safe and sound,” _

“Aw, that is so nice of her.” Lily interrupted.

“Evans, shhh.” Sirius cleared his throat and continued.  _ “Not wanting to overwhelm you with this letter, I suppose you already have received a good amount of mail. I write only to invite you all to have tea with me this Sunday.” _

James took the letter from Sirius’s hands and re-read the last sentence under his breath. “Wait, she said all. Like all of us? How does she know we have you here?”

“When are we not together, honestly?” said Remus. “And considering that we have not been allowed to see you guys, it’s more than obvious we were going to be here.”

“Well keep reading Prongs.” Sirius demanded.

_ “I cannot express with words how relieved I am to know you are safe. Be careful and take it easy. Lily, make sure to make Sirius do some chores before he leaves your house. If he leaves, of course. _

_ Greetings, _

_ -Minerva.” _

Sirius stood up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the breakfast leftovers.

“I am not doing any chores, Evans, so don’t even think about it. No one, actually, should be doing any chores. Lord-I-think-I’m-The-shit is dead. I propose that we stay here, raise Harry and never leave the house ever again.”  he said

Lily stood up. “Actually Padfoot, all I’ve wanted for the past six months is to leave this house. I feel like I’m choking in here.” She headed to the door and opened it. 

The fresh air hit her face and played with her long red hair. The sun blinded her eyes, and the smell of October filled her lungs. She was one step to getting out of the house but she was still inside. Not moving, not letting herself believe that she was finally allowed to leave the house.

James walked and stood behind his wife, holding his son. “Together.” He said, pressing his hand on her back. Calm filled Lily’s heart and they both walked out of the house.  

Her garden was full of pumpkins and flowers. Grown grass and lilies covering every piece of the ground. There were sparkles in the air and a thin layer of rainbow light covering the entire garden like a bubble. There were butterflies flying around and she could hear crickets somewhere nearby. The last time she had seen the front yard, it was all dead. Dumbledore had told them to just make the house look inhabited. The garden was left to grow and die as if the owners had actually left. They were not allowed to go out of the house, they had to be quiet. They had to wait days sometimes to get food that was sent to them. The owls were only for food. They could not send letters and their chimney was closed with charms.

“How?” she managed to say, tears on her cheeks. The natural and powerful beauty of her garden was overwhelming. It was like her own private piece of the Forbidden Forest.

“This morning, Peter and I woke up and sneaked out. We fixed the garden, we wanted to give you a surprise. A gift, for being so strong Evans.” Sirius said.

Peter, who had been really quiet all day stepped out of the house. He approached Lily and stopped in front of her. Peter had woken Sirius up and told him about his idea. He had tried to say sorry with the lilies on the front door of the yard. He had tried to say sorry with the perfect, orange pumpkins. He just wanted Lily to know that he was so deeply sorry.

“Do you like it, Lily?” He said, with his voice shaky and fragile. Lily threw her arms around Peter and hugged him as hard as she could.

“I love it, thank you, Peter. Thank you.” She was crying but she didn’t know if it was out of joy, or out of gratitude.

Peter was so sweet to her, he had always been. She had woken up when she heard him and Sirius walk out of the room. She was used to her instincts that always woke her up, for any small and almost inaudible noise. She had thought that they were off to do something. Anything, but not this.

When Lily broke the hug, she was so excited. She has holding James’s hand, walking from here to there, letting out ‘wows’ and ‘beautifuls’ every five seconds. Remus walked slowly behind Peter and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t think that this fixes anything. If they ever find out, they will burn this to the ground.” He said, with a dry tone. He didn’t like being mean to Peter, but he was so mad at him. At his thoughts of betrayal. At the song he chose this morning, at the way he pretended nothing had happened.

When Peter was about to answer, about to apologize, he heard the sharp snap of an apparition.

The Malfoys were standing in front of the yard, dressed in black, looking flawless and slaying with their white and beautiful faces. Narcissa was wearing a short black dress and black fishnets. Her long, black hair was arranged in with a white ribbon. Her perfect features gave her the look of a tiny, dainty fairy. Her red lipstick made her face not only look beautiful, but sharp and detailed. Lucius was wearing a black tuxedo, buttoned in the middle. His shoes were so polished that you could see your reflection on them, and his white hair, almost to his shoulders made him look so attractive. They could’ve been a threat if Lucius was not holding a baby, his heir apparently. The baby was wearing a dark red jumper, and his eyes were oddly staring at his mom, not paying attention to anything else.

Remus was whispering under his breath,  _ Protego Maxima, _ and Sirius was charming  _ Repello Inimicum.  _ James handed Harry to Lily and stood up in front of them, his wand slowly coming down from his sleeve. His face was cold and unresponsive.

Narcissa took a small step forward, getting close to the small, white door of the yard. As soon as she did, Remus and Sirius took their places next to James, making some sort of human barrier around Lily and Harry.  Lucius changed his weight awkwardly to his left leg, the tension between the two families growing. Much to everyone’s surprise, Peter walked slowly towards where the Malfoys were standing, his back to his friends. If Peter could stretch his arm and trespass the dome that Remus's spells had done, he would have been able to touch Narcissa’s face.

“You are not welcome here. Please leave.” he said calmly. Not with fear and not too loudly, but with enough determination to catch the heir’s attention off of his mother.

“We came to express our content that the Potters made it through the night.” spoke Narcissa. Her voice was shaky but determined. They knew they were not welcomed, but after everything that had happened, they had to try to fix things.

“Hey, Narcissa. You can come in.” Lily’s voice said from the back.

The Marauders turned to give her a look that said, _Are you kidding me_ but Lily was not asking, she had let the Malfoys in. So they all moved, removing the charms, and let them in. Narcissa and Lucius walked through the garden, the stares of the guys on them, not letting them out of their sight. When they were all inside, the Malfoys were standing in front of the living room, not moving.  

“Please sit down, we have a mess right now. The letters just don’t stop coming. Everyone is quite excited.” Lily tried to pick up some letters but Harry made some uncomfortable noises. James waved his hand and the letters disappeared.

“If you prefer, we can come back another time.” Lucius said.

“Yeah, come back another time.” Sirius said, his tone full of aggressivity. Remus took his boyfriend’s hand and gave him a squeeze.  _ Calm down love, breathe. _ He tried to say with his touch.

“No, it’s okay. We are glad to have you.” Lily replied giving a dark glare towards Sirius. Lily sat next to James, still holding Harry.

There were too many people to fit comfortably on the couches, so Peter sat on the floor at Lily’s feet. Lucius sat next to her and Narcissa next to her husband. Sirius was on Remus’s lap, his boyfriend’s arms holding him, like if he was trying to stop him to killing the Malfoys.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, the atmosphere getting thicker and thicker. The awkwardness and slight fear building up, holding everyone’s tongue.

Narcissa cleared her throat. “So, how old his Harry?” She asked conversationally.

“A year and three months old, to be exact.” replied Sirius, his voice full of anger.

“Oh really? That’s Draco’s age. They will be together at school.” Narcissa replied.

“In your dreams. Harry will never interact with your  _ heir.  _ They will not be friends and you will never come back to this house.” Sirius breathing became heavy, he stood up and went upstairs.

“What’s the matter? I just, we are just trying to be nice.” Narcissa said, her voice shaky and her eyes watery.

Remus stood up and muttered a small “ _ Excuse me” _ , before going after Sirius.

  
After a couple of minutes and what Lily thought would be the end of the terrible visit, Lucius placed Draco on the floor so he could play around. He summoned a couple of silver toys, snakes, and noisy balls. Draco started playing with his toys,  amused by the noises they made. Harry struggled to get out his mother’s arms and stretch his arms towards where Draco was sitting.

Lily put him on the floor. Harry crawled towards Draco and stopped in front of him. Everyone was looking at the babies, waiting for them to punch each other or cry. But what happened was not expected.

Draco’s chubby hand handed the Potter baby a silver ball. Harry took it and shook the ball clumsily. He let out a little giggle. They started playing together, both amused by each other. Draco was not allowed to play with other children. He was always kept in his nursery, being watched by a house elf. Harry, on the other hand, was locked in a house for six months, he had never seen what other babies looked like.

Harry turned to look at his parents and smiled at them, he gave a small jump and laughed. Draco stretched his hand and touched Harry’s leg. Harry turned to look at him and giggled. They both starting laughing and they continued simultaneously touching each other's hands or legs and laughing hysterically. Lucius had never seen something so pure.

After their babies display, the couples started talking to each other. The tension was slowly drifting away. Peter was more relaxed and tried to include himself in the conversation. Jokes and stories were being told by Lucius and Narcissa gave Lily some advice on certain hairstyles that were good for when Harry wanted to play with her hair. Her own son would always pull her hair and laugh, completely unaware of the pain that the action would bring.

When Remus came back, he was holding Sirius' hand. His face was red and puffy and his lips were swollen. James let out a sneaky laugh. Sirius was hiding behind his boyfriend but he kept an eye on his godson.

“Padfoot has something to say, everyone.” Remus announced, giving Sirius a small push on his back.

“I am sorry for being rude.” He grumbled looking at the floor.

“And?” Remus insisted.

“And evil people are not born, they are made.” He now was looking at his cousin. “We should just let our children be happy. We shouldn’t expect them to be enemies.”

Narcissa stood up and hugged Sirius, who at the beginning just stood there, but then returned the hug after a few seconds.

They all talked friendly through the rest of the evening and even had dinner together. Lucius was made fun of when he refused to eat something called  _ pizza, _ but who devoured almost an entire box of pineapple pizza when he tried it. “ _ Muggles” _ he had said, with praise in his voice. Lily was deeply honored by the indirect compliment.  This is how the two families spent the evening. 

It was a new era. A time to let go of the past and move on to the future. Voldemort was gone, for good.

 


End file.
